


das können wir ja vielleicht später ausgleichen...

by inger



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SKAM - Freeform, Young Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inger/pseuds/inger
Summary: Kleine Sequenz, was später an der Weihnachtsparty passiert ist.





	

Ich bin noch immer ein wenig angespannt... wieder unter so vielen Menschen. Noch heute Morgen war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich kommen wollte. Doch Isak zu sehen war es auf jeden Fall wert. Ich glaube heute ist es das erste mal, dass ich ihn in einem Hemd sehe und auch wenn es ein bisschen ungewohnt ist, steht es ihm sehr. Ich habe mich auf die Couch gesetzt und beobachte einfach die Anderen für eine weile. Die Welt fühlt sich immer noch etwas schwer auf meinen Schultern an, aber ich fühle wieder Hoffnung. Isak redet mit seinen Freunden, lacht und trinkt. Das ist Isak. Mein Isak. Eigentlich ist es total verrückt, da siehst du einen Typ am ersten Tag in einer neuen Schule, wo eh viel zu viel auf dich einprasselt, aber trotzdem ist es nur der Typ an den du abends denken musst. Und jetzt... jetzt ist dieser Typ mein Freund, weil er nicht nur unglaublich heiß ist, sondern auch noch der großartigste Mensch ist, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Es gab nie einen Aha-Moment nach dem ich wusste ich stehe auch auf Kerle, nein so war es nicht. Es war einfach da, ich wusste es. Vor Isak gab es bisher aber keinen Typ, der mich so interessiert hat. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach Bi. Ich weiß es nicht, muss es gar nicht so genau wissen. Ich habe Sonja wirklich geliebt und sie hat mir sehr geholfen, musste viel mit mitmachen. Ich habe versucht ihr alles zu erklären und sie war sehr verständnisvoll, aber ich habe sie trotzdem verletzt und das tut mir leid. Doch wichtiger ist mir im Moment Isak, mein Isak, egal ob Mann oder Frau. Es fühlt sich gut an, dass Isak immer wieder einen Blick zu wirft um zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und Ja es ist alles in Ordnung. Eigentlich ist es sogar gut. Ja, mir geht es gut.  
Isak setzt sich zu mir, als ein Mädchen, dass ich nicht kenne, neben mir aufsteht. "Hey". "Hey". "Da ist doch nicht etwa Alkohol in deinem Becher, oder?" Isak schaut auf den Roten Becher in meiner Hand und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich lächel "Nein, genau so wenig, wie du deinen Mitbewohnern gesagt hast, sie sollen mich Babysitten". Ich weiß, dass Alkohol gerade in der jetzigen Phase Probleme machen kann, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, wieder in der Normalität zurück zu kommen. "Können wir kurz in dein Zimmer gehen?" Isak schaut mich kurz fragend an, bevor ich aufstehe, sein Hand nehme und mit ihm in sein Zimmer gehe.  
"Was ist lo..." bevor Isak seine Frage zu ende stellen kann, drücke ich meine Lippen auf seine. Ich will jetzt nicht reden, will ihm nicht sagen wie dankbar ich ihm bin, sondern es ihm zeigen. Nach dem ersten hastigen Kuss löse ich mich wieder von ihm. Ich nehme seine Wange in meine Hand und lege all meine Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit in diesen einen Blick. Ich setze zu einem zweiten Kuss an, dieses mal langsam und soft. Meine Lippen legen sich leicht geöffnt ums Isaks Unterlippe. Isak erwidert den Kuss und in meinem Bauch kribbelt es. Kurz frage ich mich, wie es möglich sein kann, dass ich mich so zu einem Menschen hingezogen fühlen kann, aber dann verlieren sich meine Gedanken in dem Kuss. Nur ganz kurz berühren sich unsere Zungen, doch es reicht um Isak ein leises Stöhnen zu entlocken. Ich will Isak noch mehr geben. Meine Hand, die eben noch in seinem Nacken war, wandert über seine Brust runter, bis ich an Isaks Hosenbund angekommen bin. Für einen Augenblick scheint es, als will Isak protestieren. Ich öffne seine Hose, was nicht ganz einfach ist mit einer Hand, da ich die andere in Isaks Nacken mit seinen Haaren spielen lasse. Vorsichtig fahre ich mit meiner Hand in seine Hose und umfasse ihn. Ich spüre die weiche Haut, spüre wie er unter meiner festen Massage in Sekunden Hard wird. Ich umfasse ihn fest, reibe ihn. Ich löse meine Lippen von Isaks und wadere über seine Wange an sein Ohr, beiße kurz in sein Ohrläppchen. Isaks Atmung wird schneller immer wieder stöhnt er auf, was mir ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch macht. Ich küsse seinen Nacken, spüre wie sich die feinen Häärchen aufstellen. Seine Hand liegt warm und fest auf meiner Schulter. Ich will ihn noch näher spüren. Will mehr. Will ihn kommen lassen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde gehe ich auf die Knie und streife dabei seine Hose noch etwas weiter runter. Ich Nehme die Spitze von Isaks Penis in den Mund. Isak stöhnt laut auf. Ich spiele mit meiner Zunge Isaks Eichel während ich ihn noch immer fest massiere. Isak tastet nach meinem Kopf, seine Finger in meinen Haaren machen mich wahnsinnig. Mir wird noch wärmer, als mir eh schon ist und ich nehme ihn ganz in den Mund. Ich liebe das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt alles bin, an was Isak in diesem Moment denkt. Seine Welt steht still. Es gibt nur Ihn und seine Erregung. Ich umfasse Isaks Hüfte und Drück leicht mit dem Daumen in seinen Hüftknochen. Ich liebe diese Stelle an Isaks Köper. Ich liebe alles an diesem Körper. Isaks Augen sind geschlossen und seine Finger spielen weiter mit meinen Haaren. Das er dabei meine Frisur zerstört und Jeder wissen wird was wir gerade getan haben ist mir grad egal. Mich interessiert nichts auf dieser Welt, außer Isak soviel Lust wie möglich zu bereiten. Ich sauge weiter fest an Isak und spüre, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt steht. Ich merke, dass sich Isak aus mir zurück ziehen will. "Evan...ich...". Ich lasse ihn nicht gehen. Nur Sekunden später kommt Isak warm in meinem Mund. Ich schlucke. Ich will Isak schmecken, will mich ihm voll und ganz hingeben, auch wenn es noch ein bisschen ungewohnt ist. Ich komme zurück auf die Füße, küsse Isak weich auf den Mund und fahre seinen Kieferknochen mit meinem Daumen nach. "Danke für die letzten Tage" flüstere ich Isak ins Ohr. Ich küsse ihn auf den Hals während sich Isak die Hose wieder schließt. "Komm wir sollten zurück, bevor uns noch jemand sucht" sage ich lächelnd und habe meine Hand schon an der Türklinke. "Und was ist mit dir?" Isak zwinkert mir herausfordernd zu und hat seine Hände schon in Richtung meiner Hose ausgestreckt. "Na das können wir ja vielleicht später ausgleichen". Bevor Isak protestieren kann bin ich aus seinem Zimmer in die Küche verschwunden. Hier sehe ich mein Spiegelbild im Fenster und muss grinsen. Nur ein Blinder würde übersehen, was ich gerade getan habe. Meine Haare haben sich ganz gut gehalten, doch meine Wangen sind fleckig rot und meine Lippen ganz geschwollen. Ich fahre mir kurz übers Gesicht und hole mir ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Im Wohnzimmer redet Isak mit Jonas. Er wirft mir einen verschmitzten Blick zu, den ich mit einem Augenzwinkern beantworte. Das ist mein Isak und mir geht es gut.


End file.
